Bat
Biolizard28 76. Bat Speaking of which. He was a dumbass in life, and a vegetable now. But if you were to stick your head in a lions mouth for a woman, I'd wish the same upon you. ---- CantFaketheFunk 65. Bat I also felt bad for him, since he seemed like a nice enough guy. But to be fair it was sort of stupid to do what he did. LEON'D. ---- Cloud and Squall 53rd: Bat Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: None I feel a bit sorry for Bat. He seemed like such a nice kid. His tragic accident wasn't something done out of malice. I think that Bat knew that. And I think if he ever woke up, he'd know that Regina meant him no harm. He teased her a lot, and she just wanted to tease him in return. He may not have been the better half of the brothers, but that's partly because we never actually got to meet him. it would've been great to see him actually wake up. Would've been just desserts for Acro then IMO. ---- DNEA 84. Bat "OH MAN REGINA THREW PEPPER AT ME! HAHAHA! YOU WANT TO STICK MY HEAD INTO THE LION'S MOUTH? OKAY, BECAUSE THERE'S OBVIOUSLY NOTHING BAD GOING TO HAPPEN SINCE PEPPER DOESN'T MAKE EVERYONE SNEEZE!??!??!!" Dumbass putz. ---- Naye745 75. Bat what a dope ---- Paratroopa1 67. Bat Ahahahaha Bat. You are so stupid it makes me laugh every time I see that picture. LOL I HAVE MY HEAD IN A LION'S MOUTH I AM SO COOL OH NOES I AM IN A COMA NOW. Oh dear. ---- SSBM_Guy 72. Bat http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/bat.png Case(s): 2-3 Not exactly a victim...he's still alive. Just in a coma. But that's basically like being dead. Except that there's a chance of you reviving. So...yeah. Bat looks cool. And he is totally a womanizer. Well...maybe not a womanizer. But he went to some pretty extreme lengths just to get a date with Regina. That's a sign of a true womanizer. ...Well...once again, not exactly sure if he's a womanizer...but there's no proof of him NOT being a womanizer! So...until then, he is considered a womanizer. And thus, he is awesome. He just got screwed over when trying to do that bet. ---- transience 78. Bat - haha owned - ...I've got nothing else ---- WiggumFan267 63. Bat Man what an awesome dork. He was flirting with a girl by dumping pepper on her, oh yeah, a real ladies man this one. He gets some lollers from me. ---- Leonhart4 90. Sean "Bat" Dingling The Good: He's a victim that I genuinely feel bad for, especially since the guy's still in a coma and Acro just keeps waiting for the guy to wake up. And I can't blame the guy for doing something stupid to impress a girl. I've done it several times. Nothing quite like THAT, mind you, but still... The Best: I love the music that plays when they reminisce about his accident, "True Pain." It's just so sad. That music is probably the only reason Bat isn't down there in the triple digits. The Bad: He got involved with Regina Berry. Seriously, every guy that's been involved with Regina has had something horrible happen to them. I guess Ben got off the easiest, but he still got a bottle broken over his head. Ouch. The Worst: As with most victims, it's hard to rank Bat very high because you never meet him. He's not even really that involved with the case itself, outside of providing a motive for Acro, I suppose. You people are fucking disgusting. "He deserved it"? Go fuck yourselves. Category:Fictional characters